Unfair Love
by Dhabum
Summary: Chapter 5 is up '-')/ -Bahagia itu seperti apa? Untukku, kebahagiaan adalah tentang bagaimana menyikapi kenyataan yang ada/ HyungWonho Wonho X Hyungwon/ShowKi Shownu X Kihyun/ WonHyun Wonho X Kihyun/warning YAOI inside/typos/OOC/bad plot/ a Monsta X fanfiction form DhaBum to Monbebe with love/
1. slice 1

a/n

Happy 1million viewer \\(^*^)/

Warning!

 **YAOI**

Wonho X Hyungwon

Hyunwoo X Kihyun

and others

typos/no eyd/bad plot/OOC

romance/angst/tragedy

.

.

© DhaBum

enjoy

.

.

Wonho masih bergelung dengan selimutnya yang hangat, namun kedamaian itu terusik oleh suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Dengan malas, dia mulai menyandarkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya pada kepala ranjangnya.

"Ugh.. Sial berapa banyak yang kuminum semalam.." Umpatnya.

"Hidupmu hanya akan semakin melelahkan kalau mengumpat terus seperti itu,, dasar manja.." Kihyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya. Sebuah baju handuk yang dipakainya asal-asalan membuat Wonho bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. "Yah.. Apa yang kau lihat mesum?" Kihyun melotot sambil membenarkan bathrobe yang dia pakai.

"Salahmu sendiri memakainya asal-asalan begitu.. Jangan-jangan kau sengaja agar aku bisa melihatnya.."

"Sialan.." Kihyun melemparkan handuk yang dia pakai untuk rambut basahnya pada Wonho. Setelah itu dia buru-buru meninggalkan kamar Wonho, dengan sumpah serapahnya tentu saja.

"Dasar bocah aneh.." Setelah itu Wonho bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menikah saja?" Seloroh seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ujung meja makan besar itu sambil menatap Wonho dan Kihyun bergantian. "Mendiang orang tuamu pasti sangat senang nanti"

"Auh.. Wonho hyung sangat jauh dari tipeku,, ahjushi.." Jawab Kihyun enteng sambil memasukkan satu sendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Begitu? Jadi dulu kau merengek ingin menikah denganku meskipun aku bukan tipemu?" Cemooh Wonho.

"Yyaahh! Itu dulu,, duluuuu sekali. Jangan mengungkitnya lagi kalau kau masih ingin bernafas lewat hidungmu.." Kihyun melotot seram ke arah Wonho, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membuat Wonho takut.

"Yah.. Kalau memang belum ada yang mampu menarik perhatianku.. Kihyun lumayan sepertinya.." Enteng Hyunwoo.

"Kau!" Kihyun meloot marah sambil melemparkan sendok makannya ke arah Wonho.

Sedangkan lelaki tua tadi hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan dua pemuda yang membuat suasana pagi di rumah ini penuh tawa -jeritan lebih tepatnya.

* * *

Kau dasar anak sial!" Seorang pemuda paruh baya dengan bau alkohol yang menguat kuat dari badannya terlihat sedang melampiaskan amarahnya pada seorang pemuda kurus yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan. "Sial! Sudah kubilang kau harus membanting tulang jalangmu itu dan memberiku banyak uang hah!"

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku"

"Dasar tidak berguna.. Kemari kau!" Tanpa iba, orang tua tadi menyeret tubuh lemas pemuda tadi sesuka hatinya.

Di sudut kumuh kota Seoul yang tidak terjamah dan sangat tidak terawat, orang-orang dengan wajah penuh dosa sedang berkumpul menikmati surga dunia yang memabukkan.

"Oh.. Park-ssi.. Apa kau kesini untuk menjualnya?" Seorang wanita tua dengan dosa yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya datang menghampiri lelaki yang sedang menyeret seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang penuh luka.

"Ya.. Anak ini sudah tidak berguna.. Aku akan menjualnya.. Di mana madam Go?" Jawabnya setelah menghembuskan nafasnya yang berbau busuk itu.

"Di belakang panggung.. Cepatlah,, pelelangannya akan segera di mulai.."

Tanpa iba, pak tua tadi kembali menyeret tubuh pemuda tadi menuju belakang panggung.

"Barang bagus apa yang kau bawa kali ini?" Seorang wanita tua menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. "Apa dia masih perawan?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok agar lebih jelas meneliti barang baru itu.

"Tentu saja,, kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri.. Dia terlalu munafik dan tidak mau menggunakan tubuhnya, dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.."

"Hm.. Bagus sekali.. Ambilah ini.. Dan jangan tunjukkan lagi wajah busukmu di tempat ini.." Madam Go, melemparkan sekoper penuh uang pada lelaki tadi. Puas dengan koper di tangannya, lelaki tadi sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Dasar anjing sial.." Lirih Madam Go. "Nah manis.. Siapa namamu?"

"Chae... Hyung.. Won" jawab pemuda itu lemah.

"Chae Hyungwon.." Lirih Madam Go.

* * *

"Hyung.. Yaaa tunggu aku" Kihyun berseru sebal saat Wonho pergi tanpa menunggunya. "Yahhh!" Jeritnya sambil mengejar Wonho yang sudah berjalan memasuki gedung perkuliahannya.

"Salahkan kakimu yang pendek itu dan yahh kenapa kau malah mengikutiku ke kampus? Kau ini murid sma.." Celetuk Wonho begitu Kihyun sudah bisa mengimbangi lankah kakinya.

"Hehe.. Tunggu dulu aku harus melihat seseorang..." Cengir Kihyun.

Mendengar jawaban tak masuk akal Kihyun, Wonho dengan santai menggeplak kepala Kihyun.

"Yah! Kukutuk kau agar tidak memiliki kekasih seumur hidupmu.. Shin Wonho!" Jerit Kihyun murka.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan kekasih sementara aku sudah memilikimu sebagai calon istriku?" Wonho menoel dagu Kihyun iseng sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kihyun mendelik "Ish.. Jauhkan tangan kotormu.." Ketus Kihyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku melakukannya?" Wonho semakin semangat menggoda Kihyun.

"..."

Tidak segera mendapat respon dari Kihyun, membuat Wonho menoleh pada Kihyun yang sedang menatap benci pada seseorang. Penasaran, Wonho mengikuti arah mata Kihyun. Begitu tahu apa yang dilihat sahabatnya itu, sebuah senyum usil tersunggung di bibirnya.

"Wah.. Son Hyunwoo memang hebat. Baru saja mencampakanmu, dia sudah dikelilingi gadis-gadis itu.. " pancing Wonho.

"Apa?! Mencampakanku? Kau gila?!" Marah Kihyun. "Awas saja mereka.. Berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu milikku.." Dengan asap imajiner yang mengepul di atas kepalanya, Kihyun melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang memberikan senyum ramahnya pada gadis-gadis genit yang sedang mengelilinginya.

"Dasar bocah pendek itu,," Wonho menggeleng tak perduli dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Niatnya untuk meneruskan langkah menuju kelasnya mendadak lenyap saat satu ponselnya berdering, karena hanya ada satu orang yang menghubungi ponsel itu.

"Ya Jooheon-ah.."

"Aku menemukannya,, harus kubawa kemana?" Balas suara di seberang sana.

"Bawa ke rumahku saja,,"

Setelah itu, Wonho memutar langkahnya pergi dari gedung fakultasnya yang megah.

* * *

Wonho mengelus sayang sosok pemuda yang tengah terpejam di atas ranjangnya. Di meja nakasnya sudah ada berbagai jenis obat mahal yang dia pesan khusus untuk pemuda itu. Tak lupa, sebuah selang infus menancap dipergelangan pemuda tadi.

"Terima kasih dokter Song, aku akan menghubungi anda segera setelah dia sadar.." Jooheon membungkuk hormat pada seorang lelaki dengan rambut putih sempurna itu, lalu membukakan pintu keluar untuknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Jooheon penasaran.

"Kau sudah membayarnya kan?"

"Hm.. Sudah.."

"Kalau begitu,, pemuda ini sudah menjadi milikku kan?"

"Secara hukum.. Iya.."

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan pada milikku?" Tanya Wonho entah pada siapa. Seringai tipis tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

* * *

"Hyung hyung!" Dengan semangat Kihyun memasuki kamar Wonho yang sangat luas. "Eh kemana dia?" Bingungnya saat tidak menemukan sosok Wonho di dalam kamarnya.

Karena tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, Kihyun pun memutuskan untuk mencari Wonho di tempat lain. Saat kakinya melangkah keluar, dia sedikit merasa aneh saat melewati salah satu pintu kamar di lorong rumah ini terbuka.

"Huh?" Tanda tanya besar muncul dikepalanya saat mmelihat satu sosok asing sedang berbaring di atas kasur kamar kosong tersebut. Dengan penasaran, Kihyun memasuki kamar itu lalu melangkah mendekati kasur dengan hati-hati.

"Oh.. Ini orang sungguhan.." Kagetnya lucu. "Wah.. Wajahnya seperti model.. Yah kalau luka-lukanya menghilang sih.." Komentar Kihyun.

"Kihyun-ah?"

"Oh Wonho hyung?!" Kihyun menghampiri Wonho di ambang pintu. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Kihyun penasaran sambil menunjuk sosok terbaring tadi.

"Chae Hyungwon.. Aku baru saja membelinya.." Jelas Wonho enteng sambil mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri pemuda bernama Chae Hyungwon tadi.

"Membelinya? Kau membeli manusia lagi?" Pekik Kihyun kaget. "Sudah kubilang itu melanggar hukum kan? Apa kau fikir manusia itu hewan?"

"Kalau aku tidak membelinya, dia sudah menjadi pelacur di luar sana, atau kemungkinan yang lain dia bisa mati.."

Kihyun mendelik mendengar jawaaban Wonho. "Ah baiklah-baiklah.. Tapi tetap saja itu melanggar hukum.. Kau tau kan?"

Wonho menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli.  
Setelah meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, Wonho duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal.

Dengan hati-hati, Kihyun mulai mendudukkan diri di samping Hyungwon dengan pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung.. Berapa uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membelinya?"

"Hm.. Sangat banyak tentunya, kalau aku mengatakan nominalnya, kau pasti akan terkaget-kaget. Kau kan pelit.." Jawab Wonho enteng.

"Augh.. Bocal kurang ajar ini.. Untung aku masih ingat kalau aku menumpang di rumahmu.." Kihyun mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sandal yang dipakainya pada wajah tampan Wonho.

"Hyungwon-ah.. Kalau kau sadar nanti.. Ayo berteman denganku.. Aku sangat kesepian di rumah besar ini.." Monolog Kihyun sambil mengelus sayang sisi wajah Hyungwon. Membuat Wonho yang masih fokus pada buku di tangannya sedikit tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Besok adalah hari Minggu, Kihyun merasa sangat bosan setengah mati. Wonho sedang menemani Hyungwon yang masih belum sadar. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah minimarket untuk menemui Hyunwoo yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu di sana.

Dari kejauhan, Kihyun bisa melihat Hyunwoo yang sedang melayani pembeli dari kaca besar di minimarket itu. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka saat melihat Hyunwoo mengumbar senyum manisnya pada para pembeli.

"Selamat da-" perkataan Hyunwoo erputus saat menyadari kalau Kihyunlah orang yang baru memasuki pintu minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

"Huh.. Dasar pilih kasih!" Ketus Kihyun. Membuat Hyunwoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Apa waktu luangmu sangat banyak?"

"Kau mengusir pembeli Hyunwoo-ssi?" Ketus Kihyun. Dengan kesal dia melangkah menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa botol soju dan menaruhnya di atas meja kasir.

"Kau tau kalau anak di bawah umur tidak boleh membeli alkohol kan?"

Tidak memperdulikan peringatan Hyunwoo, Kihyun malah mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikannya pada Hyunwoo.

"Terserah kau saja.." Tanpa ambil pusing, Hyunwoo pun menggesek kartu Kihyun.

"Apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Kihyun tiba-tiba.

Hyunwoo memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Kihyun. Bukannya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya, tapi Hyunwoo merasa percuma saja bicara dengan bocah manja dan egois seperti Kihyun.

Tahu Hyunwoo tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Kihyun pun berusaha mencari topik lain.

"Sudah jam tujuh malam, sebentar lagi jam kerjamu habis kan.. Aku tunggu di luar.."

"Yahh kenapa repot-" Hyunwoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat Kihyun sudah berada di luar, menunggunya di meja yang memang di siapkan di depan minimarket kebanyakann.

* * *

Wonho masih betah membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya.

"Nghh.." Rintihan pelan Hyungwon membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

Perlahan Hyungwon mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Silaunya lampu kamar itu membuat Hyungwon berulangkali mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri. Setelah mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk, Hyungwon mulai merasa asing saat menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara asing yang dia dengar membuatnya reflek menoleh mencari sumber suara. Saat matanya menangkap figur asing seorang pemuda berdiri di dekatnya, membuat Hyungwon merenggut takut di sudut tempat tidur berukuran besar itu.

"S-siapa kau?" Takut Hyungwon.

Melihat sirat ketakutan di mata bening Hyungwon, membuat Wonho luluh dan melontarkan tatapan lembutnya.

"Jangan takut.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.." Kata Wonho dengan lembut, 'selama kau menuruti perintahku..' Lanjut batinnya.

Sambil menelan ludahnya susah, Hyungwon meyakinkan diri agar bisa mempercayai perkataan pemuda asing itu.

"Di mana ini?" Lirihnya, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar yang masih sangat asing itu.

"Di rumahku.. Dan aku Shin Wonho.." Ucap Wonho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"O-oh Wonho-ssi.. Aku Chae Hyungwon.." Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak baik.

"Aku tau, dan asal kau tahu saja.. Aku sudah membelimu"

Hyungwon merasa lidahnya kelu, 'kenapa firasat buruk selalu menjadi kenyataan?' Batinnya.

.

.

To be Continue

mind to review?

To Monbebe for DhaBum with love

110816

PS : Chapter selanjutnya tergantung jumlah review ya XD hahaha


	2. slice 2

warning!

 **YAOI/** OOC

typos/no eyd/bad plot

romance/tragedy/angst

.

.

Unfair Love

Slice 2

.

- _Kamu tidak akan tahu seberapa kuat dirimu, sampai suatu saat, menjadi kuat adalah pilihan satu-satunya-_

 _._

© Dhabum

enjoy

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kihyun menunggu Hyunwoo. Mulutnya sudah menguap berulang kali, padahal hari belum terlalu larut menurutnya.

"Masih disini?" Tegur Hyunwoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping Kihyun.

"Eum.. Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Kihyun semangat sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Hyunwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah berpamitan pada rekan kerjanya, Hyunwoo pun mulai berjalan pulang. Meninggalkan Kihyun di belakang.

"Yaaaaa! Tunggu aku,, aku menunggumu dari tadi asal kau tau,," Kihyun berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Hyunwoo.

"Pulanglah.. Jangan mengikutiku.." Ucap Hyunwoo acuh sambil memakai sepasang headset di telinga kanan di kirinya.

"Huh.. Dasar tidak sopan.." Gerutu Kihyun. Dengan senyum usil di bibir tipisnya, sedikit berjinjit saat mencoba meraih headset di telinga kanan Hyunwoo, setelah dapat dia memakaikannya di telinganya sendiri.

"Yah kau..-" Hyunwoo membatalkan niatnya untuk protes saat melihat Kihyun yang mulai menikmati lagu yang didengarkannya sambil terseyum. 'manis' batinnya.

"Aku memang manis.. Heheee"

"Huh.. Jangan terlalu percaya diri.." Dengus Hyunwoo.

Kihyun hanya berdecih lirih mendengar perkataan sinis Hyunwoo.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa sih yang membuatmu tidak tertarik padaku?" Celetuk Kihyun saat lama tak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

"..."

"Huh.. Puta-pura tidak dengar lagi.."

Hening lagi-lagi melingkupi dua pemuda itu. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki yang terdengar saling bersahutan. Kihyun sibuk menahan diri agar tidak menggenggam tangan Hyunwoo yang menyenggol tangannya sedari tadi.

"Nah.. Sudah sampai.. Masuklah.."

"Eh..." Bingung Kihyun.

"Masuklah, ini rumahmu kan?"

"Ah.. I iya.." Gagap Kihyun. Bodohnya, jadi dari tadi mereka berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Ya Tuhan, Kihyun tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Dia fikir, Hyunwoo berjalan lansung ke arah rumahnya, seperti biasa. "Oh... Tunggu.. Jadi hyung baru saja mengantarku pulang?" Kata Kihyun dengan berbinar-binar. Tentu saja, setaunya arah rumahnya dan rumah Hyunwoo berlawanan dari toko tempat Hyunwoo bekerja, jadi Hyunwoo memang sengaja mengantarkannya kan?

"Tidak.. Jangan terlalu percaya diri duluu.." Hyunwoo mulai menjauhkan wajah manis Kihyun yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Aku hanya harus melakukan sesuatu di tempat lain, dan kebetulan saja searah dengan rumahmu.."

"Oh begitu.." Jelas sekali kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajahnya. "Ah tapi tak apa.. Aku tetap menganggap mu mengantarku pulang.." Sebuah senyum cerah terpatri di sana, membuat satu dimple lucu di bawah matanya terlihat jelas.

Selama beberapa detik, Hyunwoo terdiam. Sedikit terpukau dengan dimple Kihyun yang baru saja disadarinya.

"Masuklah.." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyunwoo memulai langkahnya meninggalkan Kihyun.

"Huh.. Kenapa susah sekali mendapatkan Son Hyunwoo itu,," kesal Kihyun. "Ah.. Apa Hyungwon sudah sadar ya?"

Dengan semangat Kihyun mekangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang beerada tepat di sebelah Wonho, kamar Hyungwon. Melihat satu sosok yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang itu, membuat satu senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

"Hyungwon-ah!" Pekiknya semangat,, mengabaikan tatapan bingung pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa.. Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Hyungwon takut-takut.

"Hng.. Aku bertemu denganmu siang tadi.. Kalau ceritanya seperti itu, menurutmu aku mengenalmu tidak?" Ucap Kihyun dengan wajahnya yang serius. Membuat wajah Hyungwon yang sudah bingung menjadi lebih bingung lagi. "Ei.. Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu,, aku hanya bercanda.. Hanya bercanda.." Cengir Kihyun. Membuat sudut bibir Hyungwon tertarik ke atas. "Wah.. Kau manis sekali saat tersenyum begini.."

Mendengar pujian Kihyun membuat pipi Hyungwon bersemu.

"Namamu Chae Hyungwon kan? Perkenalkan,, Aku Yoo Kihyun" Kihyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyungwon. Sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya Hyungwon menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Delapan belas tahun (usia Korea, usia inter 17)" jawab Hyungwon pelan.

"Woah.. Kita seumuran" Kihyun sedikit terpukau dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Oh.. Tumben sekali kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Wonho yang baru memasuki kamar Hyungwon dengan heran.

"Biar saja, apa pedulimu,," ketus Kihyun.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya?" Kali ini Wonho mengajukan pertanyaannya pada Hyungwon.

Mendapati Wonho yang menatapnya begitu intens, Hyungwon reflek menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Wonho lagi-lagi menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Dia Yoo Kihyun,,, calon istriku.."

Meski sedang menunduk, Wonho dengan mudah tahu jika Hyungwon tengah melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Membuatnya tertawa dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan?!" Bantah Kihyun tak terima.

* * *

Hari minggu, hari ini dia ingin membuntuti Hyunwoo yang sedang bekerja, seperti biasanya. Tapi karena kejadian kemarin, dia benar-benar malas melakukannya. Tapi kalau difikir-fikir Hyunwoo sering atau malah selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu, tapi kenapa Kihyun benar-benar bad mood kali ini?

"Yaa.. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Wonho bingung melihat wajah Kihyun yang tertekuk seharian ini.

"Apa?"

"Hyunwoo lagi? Biasanya kalau seperti ini tandanya kau sudah tidak berminat lagi dengan mainanmu.." Enteng Wonho sambil meraih sebuah stick ps yang diabaikan Kihyun.

"Ish.. Sudah kubilang kan.. Aku serius kali ini.." Kihyun cemberut.

"Bocah sepertimu mana tau serius menyukai orang itu seperti apa.." Remeh Wonho.

"Benar.. Aku berani bersumpah.. Aku serius kali ini.. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya.. Pasti.." Tekad Kihyun.

"Kau dulu juga bilang begitu saat bersama Cha Seung In kan? Tapi saat dia sudah mulai, kau malah memintaku pura-pura jadi pacarmu.." Kata Wonho sambil berkonsentrasi pada ps di depannya.

"His.. Lupakan itu.. Eh tapi hyung.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hyungwon?"

"Oh.. Dokter Song sedang memeriksanya.." Jawab Wonho enteng sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Kihyun.

"Anni.. Maksudku.. Kenapa kau membelinya?"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan padanya?" Jawab Wonho sambil menatap mata Kihyun dalam.

"Ish terserah kau saja, aku heran kenapa semua anak orang kaya sepertimu memiliki hobi yang aneh.." Gerutu Kihyun mulai memainkan video game di depannya, menyusul Wonho.

"Berkacalah tuan muda Yoo.." Sindirnya sambil berusaha membuat gol.

"Yaaa kau mulai berulah Shin Wonho-ssi?" Geram Kihyun yang baru saja kecolongan satu gol.

"Yang kalah harus membelikan pizza.." Tawar Wonho sambil mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya, bersiap melancarkan serangannya pada Kihyun.

"Deal!" Semangat Kihyun

* * *

Hyungwon mengaduk semangkuk bubur di tangannya tanpa minat. Shin Wonho, entah kenapa nama itu tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Huh.. Sadarlah.. Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak orang kaya yang manja di luar sana.." Gerutunya.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Kihyun yang baru saja datang dengan sepiring buah langsung bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat ingin tahu.

"A-apa? Tidak-tidak.." Hyungwon menggeleng.

"Heol.. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang memikirkan Wonho hyung.." Jawab Kihyun enteng sambil memotong sebuah apel.

"Huh.."

"Benar kan?" Kihyun menusukkan sepotong apel pada garpu, lalu memberikannya pada Hyungwon.

Tanpa ragu, Hyungwon menerimanya. Entah kenapa meskipun baru bertemu dengan Kihyun, Hyungwon bisa yakin kalau Kihyunn adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin bertanya pada Kihyun soal Wonho bisa membuat kepalanya yang penuh pertanyaan sedikit longgar.

"Kalau kau berniat mengorek informasi dariku, maaf maaf saja. Bukannya tak mau berbagi,, tapi Wonho hyung itu sangat sulit dijelaskan..." Kata Kihyun sambil menggigit sepotong apel.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Kaget Hyungwon.

"Oh? Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau aku sehebat itu, apa benar itu yang baru saja kau fikirkan?"

"Hng.." Hyungwon tidak tau harus berkomentar seperti apa.

"Haha.." Kihyun tertawa lebar. "Yang kutahu, Wonho hyung adalah orang yang baik, dan menyenangkan. Dia juga tidak pelit, dan baik dalam belajar. Kalau soal yang lainnya, kau akan mengerti sendirilah nantinya..."

"Hm..." Hyungwon menikmati apelnya dalam diam.

"Ah.. Bersiap-siaplah setelah ini.. Kita akan pergi keluar makan pizza dan membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu.

"Oh.. Ti-tidak usah.." Tolak Hyungwon halus.

"Apa kau mau memakai baju Wonho hyung terus-menerus?"

"Eh?" Reflek Hyungwon menyingkap selimutnya, ah jadi baju yang dipakainya adalah milik Wonho? Pantas saja sangat longgar. Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara dia meminjam baju Kihyun saja?

"Jangan berfikir untuk meminjam bajuku, jangan mimpi.. Aku tidak suka orang lain memakai barangku.." Tegas Kihyun.

'Ugh.. Anak ini menyeramkan' batin Hyungwon.

* * *

Kihyun memakan pizzanya dengan lahap dan bahagia. Berbeda dengan Hyungwon yang memakan pizza di hadapannya sedikit demi sedikit dan pelan-pelan. Apa yang dilakukan Wonho? Dia hanya melihat kedua pemuda tadi sambil menyedot cup softdrink ditangannya.

"Tak makan hyung?" Tanya Kihyun dengan mulut penuh.

"Melihatmu makan aku mendadak tidak selera.."

Kihyun melotot sambil merengutkan bibirnya.

"Kasar, berhati batu,, tidak romantis.. Brengsek.." Maki Kihyun.

"Haha.. Kau sangat menggemaskan Kihyun-ah.." Wonho tertawa senang.

"Benar.." Celetuk Hyungwon. Membuat tawa Wonho berhenti seketika. Seketika suasana canggung melingkupi mereka.

"Uhuk!" Tapi tiba-tiba Kihyun tersedak.

Dengan cepat, Hyungwon membukakan sebotol air mineral dan menyodorkannya pada Kihyun. Cepat-cepat Kihyun menenggak isinya.

"Huh.." Dengan lega Kihyun mengelus dadanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersedak begitu?" Tanya Wonho sambil mengaduk softdrinknya.

"Hah.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi.. Dan hyung,, jangan lupa membelikan pakaian untuk Hyungwon.." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Wonho, Kihyun langsung saja pergi dari sana. Dan setelah Wonnho tau ke mana arah Kihyun berlari, dia hanya menggeleng tak perduli.

"Kihyun tidak membawa ponselnya.." Kat Hyungwon yang meliat ponsel Kihyun di atas meja.

"Yaa Yoo Kihyun!" Jerit Wonho. "Aish anak itu.."

Sepeninggal Kihyun, Hyungwon merasa sangat canggung berdua saja dengan Wonho.

"Sudah menyelesaikan makananmu?"

"S-sudah.." Gagapnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Wonho pergi meninggalkan Hyungwon. Membuat Hyungwon dengan buru-buru ikut berdiri, mengekor di belakang Wonho.

Di sinilah Hyungwon berdiri, di sebuah toko dengan berbagai macam baju yang terpajang apik. Matanya berbinar takjub melihat baju-baju yang sekali lihat saja, dia yakin itu bukan barang murah.

"Pilihlah yang kau mau.." Kata Wonho. Setelah itu Wonho memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang memang disediakan di sana.

Hyungwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sementara dia memilih baju, dia sedikit mencuri pandang pada Wonho yang sepertinya sedang menelfon seseorang.

"Ya Jooheon-ah?"

"Apa dia orang yang benar?" Kata suara di seberang.

"Entahlah.."

"Atau haruskah aku mencari 'Chae' lagi?"

"Untuk saat ini fokuslah pada Kihyun dulu.." Putus Wonho.

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya, dia memfokuskan arah pandangannya pada Hyungwon.

'Apa kau benar-benar dia? Chae Hyungwon?' Batinnya.

* * *

Kihyun tidak tau dia ada di mana, yang jelas dia saat ini sedang mengikuti Hyunwoo. Tadi saat sedang makan pizza, dia tak sengaja melihat Hyunwoo lewat. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengikuti Hyunwoo.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Kihyun mengikuti Hyunwoo. Lelah sekali rasanya, apalagi sekarang musim panas.

"Ugh.. Sampai kapan dia mau berjalan terus seperti ini? Gerutu Kihyun.

Saat Hyunwoo berbelok di sebuah gang, dengan semangat Kihyun mengikutinya. Dia berteriak kencang saat ada yang orang yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan menabrakkan punggungnya di dinding, teriakannya tertahan saat orang itu membungkam bibirnya.

Dadanya berdegup kencang, ketakutan melingkupi perasaannya membuat air mata jatuh tanpa dia sadari. Dia takut, sangat takut. Dia sangat sering di posisi seperti ini.

"Yah.. Kau tak apa?" Tanya orang yang membekap mulutnya tadi. "Yoo Kihyun... Kau tak apa.. Ya.."

"Hyunwoo Hyung!" Dengan air mata yang bercucuran, Kihyun menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hyunwoo. Sempat ingin melepaskan diri dari Kihyun yang memeluknya sepihak, namun saat dia menyadari tubuh Kihyun yang bergetar hebat, Hyunwoo membatalkan niatnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Bisiknya sambil menepuk punggung Kihyun. Hyunwoo sadar benar kalau dialah yang membuat Kihyun seperti ini.

Saat Kihyun sudah mulai tenang, Hyunwoo mulai memberikan jarak antara tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm.. Aku sudah tak apa.." Kata Kihyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak ingin melepaskanku?" Kata Hyunwoo mulai terganggu karena Kihyun masih menempel padanya.

"Ish.. Merusak suasana saja.." Gerutu Kihyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyunwoo tidak rela.

* * *

Wonho dan Hyungwon sudah sampai di rumah. Suasana benar-benar canggug semenjak Kihyun pergi.

"Oh.. Ini ponsel Kihyun.." Hyungwon menyerahkan ponsel Kihyun sambil menunduk.

Tanpa menatap Hyungwon, Wonho mengambil ponsel Kihyun dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan di rumah ini.."desah Hyungwon sambil membawa barang yang dibelikan Wonho tadi dengan kerepotan.

Hyungwon sangat kaget saat dia mendapati Wonho sedang tidur di atas kasurnya. Tidak berani mengusik tuan muda yang sedang terpejam itu, Hyungwon meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja di samping kasurnya sepelan mungkin.

Namun saat dia berniat keluar dari kamar itu, Hyungwon merasakan Wonho menahan tangannya. Lalu dengan satu sentakan dari Wonho membuat tubuh kurus Hyungwon limbung, terjatuh tepat di atas Wonho.

Terkejut dengan posisinya, Hyungwon berusaha menjauhkan diri. Namun tangan Wonho yang entah kapan sudah ada di pinggangnya justru menarik Hyugwon semakin mendekat.

Mata yang mulanya terpejam itu mendadak terbuka, menatap Hyungwon intens tepat di kedua matanya.

"A-a.. Ma-maaf" gagapnya, berusah untuk bangkit. Namun lagi-lagi gagal.

"Kau,, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Bisik Wonho, namun Hyungwon mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Hyungwon hanya menatap Wonho tak mengerti.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Hyungwon membuat Wonho tersenyum samar.

"Kau berat.."

Dengan reflek Hyungwon mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Wonho. Gugup sekali, rasanya seperti ada genderang di dadanya.

"Ma-maaf.." Hyungwon menunduk, menyesal.

"Kalau kau menyesal.. Kemarilah.." Wonho menarik tangan Hyungwon hingga membuat pemuda kurus itu terbaring di sampingnya. "Kalau kau menyesal.. Tetaplah seperti ini.." Wonho menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyungwon. Menghirup dalam aroma pemuda itu yang terasa cocok di indranya.

"B-baiklah.." Sempat ragu, Hyungwon mulai menepuk pelan punggung Wonho.

Merasakan nyaman sentuhan Hyungwon di punggungnya, membuat kantuk mulai melingkupi Wonho.

* * *

Sudah gelap di luar sana saat Wonho mulai membuka matanya. Saat menoleh ke samping dia mendapati Hyungwon masih terlelap dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Wonho tersenyum, bohong kalau dia bilang tidak tertarik pada Hyungwon. Nyatanya, sejak dia melihat Hyungwoon untuk pertamakali -saat Jooheon membawanya- Wonho sadar, kalau dia sudah tertarik pada pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak akan tau seberapa kuat dirimu. Sampai suatu saat nanti menjadi kuat adalah pilihan satu-satunya." Lagi-lagi Wonho mendengar suara itu. Suara orang yang samapi saat ini belum dia ketahui di mana keberadaannya.

Saat pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, Wonho merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Apa?!" Kagetnya langsung bangun. Membuat Hyungwon yang ada di sampingnya ikut terbangun.

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi Kihyun tiba-tiba meghilang.." Kata suara dari seberang telponnya.

"Na Jung Soo brengsek!" Umpatnya, lalu pergi mengabaikan Hyungwon yang sedang bingung.

.

.

To be Continue

mind to review? 😍

this fic is dedicated to Monbebe form Dhabum with love

13-08-16

Big THANKS buat yang udah mau repot-repot ngereview tulisan abal inih *sujud syukur

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan bisa menjawab pertanyaan readerdeul di chapt sebelumnya. :D

tahu banget deh tulisan ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, nyadar kok nyadar T.T

Nah yang belum review, boleh banget kok review di chapt ini.. Siapa tau reviewnya bisa jadi ide(?) konten cerita kan?

Last.. Keep healthy yang gengs.. Keep reading ma work.. And keep review ma story :D

Stay tune . :*


	3. slice 3

Warning!

YAOI

Wonho X Hyungwon

Hyunwoo X Kihyun

and others

typos/no eyd/bad plot/OOC

romance/angst/tragedy

.

.

Unfair Love

slice 3

.

.

© DhaBum

enjoy  
.

Hyunwoo masih tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Disampingnya, Kihyun juga berjalan dengan sedikit mencuri pandang pada Hyunwoo. Teriknya matahari musim panas membuat tubuh Kihyun basah oleh keringat.

"Hyung.. Belikan aku minum.." Rengek Kihyun pada Hyunwoo manja.

"Kenapa tidak kau beli sendiri.." Acuh Hyunwoo.

"Ugh.. Sebenarnya aku melupakan dompetku.." Cengirnya lebar. Membuat Hyunwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggulah di sini.. Apa yang ingin kau minum?" Tanya Hyunwoo.

"Apapun yang kau beli.." Jawab Kihyun sambil mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah bangku halte.

Hyunwoo hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari sana. Tak lama setelah itu, Hyunwoo keluar sambil membawa dua botol minuman dingin di tangannya. Dengan senyum lebar Kihyun menangkap satu botol minuman yang dilemparkan Hyunwoo padanya.

'Aaa.. Jadi Hyunwoo hyung suka minuman seperti ini..' Batin Kihyun senang sambil mengelus botol minuman isotonik di tangannya.

"Kau mau mengikutiku sampai kapan?" Tanya Hyunwoo sambil mendudukan diri di samping Kihyun.

"Eum.. Sampai kapanpun.. Dan oh Hyung mau pergi ke mana sebenarnya?" Tanya Kihyun penasaran.

"Panti.." Jawabnya singkat sambil menenggak botol minuman di tangannya. "Ayo.." Hyunwoo bangkit lalu segera masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja datang.

Merasa Kihyun tidak mengikutinya masuk bus, Hyunwoo mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Naiklah..."

Sempat ragu, tapi Kihyun segera menguatkan dirinya dan menyusul Hyunwoo yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

'Tak apa.. Ada Hyunwoo hyung..' Batin Kihyun memantapkan hatinya. Kihyun pun akhirnya memasuki bus umum itu.

Tapi sialnya bus yang mereka tumpangi sedang penuh sesak. Namun dengan lincah Hyunwoo bisa menemukan satu spot yang tidak begitu penuh. Dengan segera dia menarik tubuh kecil Kihyun dan menempatkannya di tempat kosong tadi.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, jantung Kihyun rasanya ingin melompat keluar. Apalagi saat ahjusi supir bus terkadang memijak pedal rem mendadak, membuat tubuh Hyunwoo sendikit terhuyung menubruknya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Hyunwoo sesaat setelah bus di rem mendadak.

"Eh.. Apa? Eh iya.. Aku tak apa.."

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau demam.. Wajahmu memerah.."

"Eh.. Ugh.. Hanya saja.. Aku pernah diculik di dalam bus.. Jadi.. Aku.. Sedikit takut.." Jawab Kihyun tidak nyambung. Aduh, bisa gila kalau Hyunwoo semenempel ini dengannya. Tapi Kihyun sama sekali tidak bohong kok, dia benar-benar pernah diculik saat menaiki bus umum. Tapi itu dulu, duluuuu sekali.

Hyunwoo sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kihyun. "Hm.. Tak apa... Kau aman sekarang.." Hyunwoo mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Eum.. " Kihyun hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Hyunwoo tidak pernah bersikap semanis ini padanya. "Hyung.. Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Panti.." Jawab Hyunwoo singkat.

Saat Kihyun ingin melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, tiba-tiba saja Hyunwoo menariknya dan mengajaknya turun dari bus itu. Tanpa protes, Kihyun hanya pasrah mengikuti Hyunwoo. Matanya hanya bisa memperhatikan tangan Hyunwoo yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lembut

"Appa!" Kihyun mencari-cari sumber suara. Tepatnya di halte tempat dia turun, seorang anak kecil lucu sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Appaaaaaa!" Dengan semangat, bocah tadi masuk ke dalam gendongan Hyunwoo. Membuat genggaman tangan Hyunwoo di tangannya terlepas begitu saja "Appaaaaa~" dan sekarang, bocah itu sedang bergelayut manja di leher Hyunwoo.

'A-appa.. Appa?' Batin Kihyun kaget. Tanpa ia sadari, dia mulai berjalan mundur perlahan dan tau-tau dia sudah berlari. Entah kemana.

* * *

"Hh hhh.." Kihyun mendudukkan tubuhnya lelahnya di sebuah bangku. "Di mana ini?" Lirihnya.

Sudah hampir gelap, tapi Kihyun tidak tau ia ada di mana sekarang. Tidak banyak orang yang lewat di sini, sekalipun ada orang yang lewat Kihyun tidak akan berani bertanya pada mereka.

Dari kecil Kihyun memang tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing, ah atau takut lebih tepatnya. Dulu sekali, saat dia masih kecil Kihyun sangat sering menjadi korban penculikan. Hanya karena dia adalah putra tunggal dari sebuah keluarga pengusaha yang sukses, tidak hanya sih sepertinya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kihyun enggan untuk berhubungan dengan orang asing.

"Wonho hyung.." Isaknya. Tubuhnya yang tadi bercucuran keringat, sekarang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Apalagi saat dia sadar jika ponselnya tidak ada. "Bagaimana ini? Shin ahjussi.." Air mata makin deras membasahi wajahnya.

* * *

Wonho menendang sebuah tong kosong dengan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Kau bagaimana bisa Kihyun menghilang?!"

"Ma-maafkan kami tuan.. Tuan Kihyun tiba-tiba saja berlari.. Sehingga hilang dari pengawasan kami.." Jawab seorang pemuda berjas hitam taku-takut.

Wonho mengurut pelipisnya lelah. Otaknya sedang dipenuhi berbagai macam kemungkinan mengenai kondisi Kihyun saat ini.

"Kalian harus mencari Kihyun sampai dapat.. Jika dia terluka.. Kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya nanti.." Perintah Wonho sambil meninggalkan beberapa pemuda berjas hitam dibelakangnya.

Dengan amarah yang memenuhi fikirannya, Wonho menngemidikan sedan hitamnya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat lagi. Mengabaikan beberapa pengguna jalan yang melayangkan protes dan umpatannya karena hampir celaka akibat ulah Wonho tadi.

* * *

Hyungwon bergerak gelisah di depan pintu utama rumah besar itu. Dia sempat mencuri dengar percakapan Wonho dengan seseorang di telfonnya tadi, jadi dia tau kalau Kihyun menghilang.

"Kihyun-ah.. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.." Hyungwon sangat berharap agar Kihyun tidak terluka, Kihyun adalah orang yang baik.

Ponsel Kihyun yang dibawanya kembali bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Setelah mengabaikan beberapa panggilan sebelumnya karena takut dianggap lancang, Hyungwon memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari nomer yang dari tadi menghubunginya. Nama Son Hyunwoo tertera di sana.

"Halo-"

"Yaa Yoo Kihyun.. Di mana kau? Kenapa mengabaikan panggilanku?"

"Maaf.. Tapi Kihyun meninggalkan ponselnya.." Kata Hyungwon.

"Apa?! Di mana dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Maaf.. Tapi Kihyun belum pulang.. Apa mungkin, sebelumnya kau bersama Kihyun?" Tanya Hyungwon.

'tut' tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, orang itu memustuskan sambungan telpon.

Tepat setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus, sebuah mobil hitam memasuki pekarangan dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu, membuat Hyungwon bertanya-tanya karena sepertinya itu bukan mobil Wonho. Seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Hyungwon membungkuk sopan saat lelaki tadi lewat di depannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya lelaki tua tadi.

"Chae Hyungwon imnida.."

Tanpa respon apapun, lelaki tadi melewati Hyungwon begitu saja.

"Chae Hyungwon" lirihnya sendu.

* * *

..."Maaf.. Tapi Kihyun belum pulang.. Apa mungkin, sebelumnya kau bersama Kihyun?" Kata suara asing di seberang telpon. Tanpa merasa perlu menjawabnya, Hyunwoo langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"Anak manja itu.." Desah Hyunwoo. Meski begitu Hyunwoo tetap memutuskan untuk mencari Kihyun. Apalagi saat dia tau Kihyun meninggalkan ponselnya. "Dasar ceroboh.."

Sudah berjam-jam Hyunwoo berkeliling mencari Kihyun. Dia yakin kalau Kihyun tidak akan pergi jauh, apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau Kihyun tidak bisa naik bus sendirian. Dan oh semoga Kihyun cukup pintar untuk pulang menggunakan taxi dan meminta siapapun yang ada di rumahnya untuk membayarkan ongkosnya, tapi Hyunwoo ragu untu kemungkinan ini. Dan lagi dia tidak bisa menghubungi Wonho karena dia melupakan ponselnya. Jadi kemungkinan terbesar adalah dia masih beraada di sekitar tempat ini, tapi di mana?

Hyunwoo melepas kemeja yang dipakainya saat dia keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Saat melirik jam tangannya, Hyunwoo mengumpat saat angka sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

* * *

"Eomma... Appaa.." Kihyun memeluk kedua kakinya. Dingin sekali, sudah berapa jam dia di sini? Kihyun tidak tau. Dia tidak hobi menggunakan jam tangan, jadi dia tidak tau jam berapa sekarang. Dia juga tidak pernah membawa dompetnya, karena Wonho yang selalu mengeluarkan uang saat mereka pergi.

Yang pasti, Kihyun yakin sekarang sudah sangat malam. Jam sepuluh? Jam sebelas?

"Wonho hyung.." Isaknya. "Apa aku akan mati seperti ini?" Monolognya. "Siapapun tolong aku.."

* * *

..."Di mana kau Yoo Kihyun?" Monolog Hyunwoo dengan nafas terengah. Tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan satu sosok yang mirip dengan Kihyun sedang meringkuk di atas sebuah kursi kayu usang di depan sebuah bangunan tua.

"Yoo Kihyun!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyunwoo berlari menghampiri sosok tadi. Dan benar saja, dia adalah si manja Yoo Kihyun.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Kihyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Hyunwoo hyung.." Seraknya. Ingin sekali rasanya Kihyun berlari menghampiri Hyunwoo dan memeluknya erat. Menyampaikan padanya betapa takut dia di tempat asing seperti ini. Tapi bayangan anak kecil yang memanggil Hyunwoo apa membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya kuat-kuat.

"Yah.. Kau bodoh?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan ponselmu? Dan oh Tuhan,, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan orang yang lewat.. Yoo Kihyun?!" Kata Hyunwoo dengan emosi.

Kihyun yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang dibentak itu merasakan nyeri di sudut hatinya mendengar perkataan Hyunwoo. Tidak taukah Hyunwoo kalau gara-gara dia Kihyun seperti ini? Mati-matian Kihyun menahan air matanya sambil menatap nyalang pada Hyunwoo.

Mengabaikan tatapan Kihyun padanya, Hyunwoo segera menghubungi Wonho dan memberitahukan keberadaan mereka. Setelah memutuskan sambungannya, Hyunwoo melihat Kihyun yang sedang kedinginan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia menyampirkan kemeja yang tadi dia pakai pada tubuh Kihyun yang hanya menggunakan kaos lengan pendek saja.

"Lain kali.. Bawalah jaket saat kau pergi.. Meski di musim panas sekalipun.." Lirihnya.

"Hm.." Jawabnya ogah-ogahan sambil membuang wajahnya dari Hyunwoo. Perlahan Kihyun mengeratkan kemeja Hyunwoo yang ada di badannya, menghirup dalam bau yang seakan memeluk tubuhnya. 'bau ini..' Batin Kihyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Hyungwon masih mondar-mandir cemas di depan pintu. Menatap gelisah jam dinding besar di ruang utama yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah jam sebelas malam, kemana sebenarnya Kihyun? Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Hyungwon sedikit berjingkat saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat dia kenali. Itu mobil Wonho. Dan setelah mobil itu berhenti sempurna tepat di hadapannya, dia buru-buru menghampiri Wonho.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kihyun? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Hyungwon langsung saja memberondong Wonho dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hm.." Dengan satu gumaman saja Wonho menjawab semua pertanyaan Hyungwon. Lalu segera beralih membuka pintu penumpang dibelakangnya untuk segera membawa Kihyun yang entah pingsan atau sadar itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Bisa kau bawa kemeja itu?" Pinta Wonho.

"Hm.. Tentu.." Setelah memungut kemeja yang jatuh tadi, Hyungwon segera mengikuti Wonho yang sedang menggendong Kihyun ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Hyungwon begitu Wonho keluar dari kamar Kihyun.

"Dia mengejar cintanya.." Jawab Wonho.

"O-ohh.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Sudah malam, tidak ingin tidur?" Tanya Wonho.

"Hm.. Ah.. Ayahmu tadi bilang ingin bertemu denganmu kalau kau sudah pulang.."

"Begitu? Terimakasih.." Kata Wonho ramah sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hyungwon. "Tidurlah,, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal Kihyun, dia hanya kelelahan saja.." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Wonho berlalu meninggalkan Hyungwon.

"Apa ini?" Hyungwon memegang dadanya yang berdebar aneh...

* * *

Tanpa repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Wonho langsung saja memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Di dalam, Wonho melihat sang ayah sedang menyesap segelas wine sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela kaca ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tentang Chae Hyungwon.. Apakah kau masih melakukannya?"

Wonho sudah tau sebenarnya jika ayahnya akan membahas masalah ini. "Aku tidak pernah menyerah pada hal yang kuinginkan.. Kau tau itu kan? Abeoji?" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Wonho langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya, tanpa merasa perlu mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Ini semua salahku.." Bisik tuan Shin sambil menenggak habis wine dalam gelasnya.

Sedangkan Wonho yang masih sempat mendengar perkataan ayahnya, hanya bisa menunduk. Merenungi setiap perbuatannya yang tidak bisa dianggap benar itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku inginkan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Wonho berjalan dengan lesu. Dan tanpa sadar, dia sudah ada di depan kamar Hyungwon.

Dengan sedikit celah saja, Wonho bisa melihat jika Hyungwon sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Pelan-pelaN Wonho melangkah mendekati ranjang Hyungwon. Menikmati wajah indah yang terpejam itu dari dekat seperti ini, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir hangat.

Rasa ini, getaran ini, Wonho tau kalau dari awal pertemuan mereka, jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona tanpa dasar pemuda kurus itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Hyungwon kecil yang sedang memainkan pasir di tangannya bahkan tidak sadar saat sebuah bola sepak melambung tinggi menuju ke arahnya._

 _"Yaaa! Awassss!"_

 _Seolah diputar slow motion, Hyungwon hanya bisa diam menunggu detik-detik bola sepak besar itu sampai menghantam tubuhnya yang kurus sejak kecil._

 _'Duk'_

 _"Huwaaaaaaaaa! Appa!"_

 _"Huwaaaaaa! Eomma!"_

 _"Yaaa Shin Wonho/Lee Hyungwon!"_

Wonho tersenyum simpul mengingat moment memalukan di masa mudanya itu.

"Sangat menyenangkan kalau kau mengingat semua itu.. Lee Hyungwon.." Lirih Wonho sambil membenarkan selimut yang dipakai pemuda itu. "Tapi,,, diriku yang lain berharap kau tidak akan pernah mengingatnya.." Lanjutnya. Tanpa sadar jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja.

" _Kau tidak akan tau seberapa kuat dirimu. Sampai suatu saat, menjadi kuat adalah pilihan satu-satunya_ " -lagi, suara itu terngiang di kepalanya, membuat Wonho menyerah lalu segera memberikan jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Hyungwon.

"Jangan mengingatnya, jangan pernah.. Tetaplah seperti ini.." Bisik Wonho, lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala Hyungwon. "Jangan pernah.." Bisiknya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar pemuda kurus itu.

Setelah Wonho tidak lagi di kamarnya, Hyungwon mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjapkkannya lucu.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil memegang satu titik di kepalanya yang masih terasa hangat.

* * *

Wonho bangun dari tidurnya, dan seperti biasa dia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Kihyun keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Kihyun keluar dengan wajah yang murung. Bukan wajah yang mengerucut lucu yang biasanya akan membuat Wonho menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hhhh.." Sejenak Kihyun menimang-nimang. Haruskah dia bercerita pada Wonho? Dan setelah berfikir seperti itu, keputusannya adalah harus.

"Apa kau yakin kalau itu anaknya?" Tanya Wonho begitu Kihyun sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

"Menurutmu? Bocah itu memanggilnya Appa.."

"Ya sudah.. Cari saja yang lainnya.."

"Tidak semudah itu, aku rasa itu harus Hyunwoo. Setelah kupikirkan matang-matang tak apa meski aku menjadi istri keduanya.. Hiks" wajah Kihyun yang memerah menahan tangis sungguh menggemaskan. Ingin sekali Wonho mengejeknya, namun tangisan kencangnya membuat Wonho mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ya! Kau sudah gila?! Bagaimana bisa berkata seperti itu?!" Wonho mulai luluh melihat nafas Kihyun yang mulai tersendat karena tangisannga.

"Hiks.. Mau bagaimaa lagi.. Aku mencintai Hyunwoo hyung.. Hiks.. Aku rasa aku bisa gila kalau tidak menikah dengannya hyung.." Jelas Kihyun dengan nafas makin tersendat.

"Ssstt.. Kan masih ada aku.." Wonho mulai menepuk pelan punggung Kihyun, membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Hanya Hyunwoo yang aku cintai hyunngggg.."

"Tunggu dulu.. Kau baru saja menolakku? Aku? Shin Wonho? Kau menolak aku yang seorang Shin Wonho dan lebih memilih Son Hyunwoo?" Ucap Wonho dramatis sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu Kihyun. Membuat Kihyun yang masih sesenggukan mulai bisa tertawa renyah.

"Ugh.. Kau menjijikkan.. Lepas.. Dan asal kau tau.. Son Hyunwoo itu lebih dan lebih darimu pokonya... Lebih tinggi,, lebih pintar,, lebih jantan,, lebih tampan-" Jawab Kihyun sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Lebih tampan? Bukankah itu keterlaluan?" Wonho melotot seolah-olah marah. Membuat tawa Kihyun semakin lebar.

"Dan dia pekerja keras,, jadi dia pasti bisa mengurus perusahaan appa yang sudah terlantar itu, membangkitkannya dari keterpurukan dan wushhhh.. Dia bisa menghidupiku dengan layak.." Cerita Kihyun dengan semangat. "Jadi aku tidak perlu sekolah bisnis dan repot mengurusi perusahaan. Aku bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan menunggunya pulang kerja,, lalu menghidangkan masakan rumah yang enak di atas meja.. Dan kami akan bahagia selamanya.." Pekik Kihyun girang. Membuat Wonho tersenyum lebar. "Jadi aku tidak perlu merepotkanmu dan Shin ahjussi lagi.." Tambahnya. Membuat senyum merekah di wajah Wonho perlahan menghilang.

.

.

to be Continue

16-08-16

Mind to review?

Hallohhhhh 😍

Makasiiiiii buaaangeeet yang uda mau repot-repot ngereview *deepbow

Tau ngga sih.. Baca review itu ibarat nemu wifi gratisan saat kuota seret -apalah- bikin semangat nulis -loh kok bisa(?)-

Hahaaa tapi banyak yang bingung yaa .-. Yang nulis aja sebenernya bingung *jder

Banyak yang nanya apa hubungan Kihyun sama Wonho. Dan nah,, setelah baca chapt ini tau ngga apa hubungan mereka? Ayo tebak ayooo *plak

Hehe.. Untuk chapt ini gimana? Kurang greget? Kurang hot? Atau malah terlalu membingungkan?

Huehehehe

Last,, keep review ya sayang-sayang kuuuhhhh ;P


	4. slice 4

Warning!

YAOI

Wonho X Hyungwon

Hyunwoo X Kihyun

and others

typos/no eyd/bad plot/OOC

romance/angst/tragedy

.

.

unfair love

slice 4

- _jika kau menungguku untuk menyerah,, makan kau akan menunggu untuk selamanya-_

© Dhabum

enjoy

.

.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu merepotkanmu dan Shin ahjussi lagi.." Tambahnya. Membuat senyum merekah di wajah Wonho perlahan menghilang.

Kihyun sedikit tertegun melihat perubahan raut wajah Wonho.

'Aduh.. Bodohnya aku..' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Yaa.. Kau tau,, kalimat seperti itu sangat bukan gayamu.." Kata Wonho, mulai memamerkan tawanya.

"Huhhhh.. Untunglah.. Kukira aku membuatmu marah.." Kihyun mengelus dadanya lega.

"Dan asal kau tau, ayahku tidak pernah merasa kerepotan mengurusi calon menantunya yang imut ini.." Kata Wonho sambil menarik hidung bangir Kihyun.

"Yaishhhh jangan mulai lagi Hyuungg.. Sudah kubilang kan, saat mengatakan ingin menikah denganmu dulu.. Itu karena aku masih bocah.." Jelas Kihyun sambil mengelus hidungnya yang memerah.

"Sekarangpun kau masih bocah kecilku.." Jawab Wonho acuh.

"Yaaaa!"

* * *

Suasana pagi ini tetap sama, Wonho yang selalu menggoda Kihyun dan Kihyun yang selalu terkena pancingan Wonho. Yang berbeda hanyalah jumlah orang yang duduk di sana. Sekarang ada Hyungwon yang duduk di sebelah Kihyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragammu? Tidak sekolah?" Tanya Wonho yang bingung karena Kihyun justru memakai kaos dan celana santai.

"Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk sekolah.. Aku ingin menemani Hyungwon di rumah saja.. Sepertinya dia sangat kesepian.. Ya kan Hyungwon?" Tanya Kihyun sambil menatap langsung pada mata Hyungwon.

"Heum.. Ne..." Jawab Hyungwon lirih.

* * *

Hyunwoo baru saja memasuki gedung fakultasnya saat dia juga melihat Wonho yang sepertinya juga baru saja datang. Aneh sekali melihat Wonho datang sendiri, biasanya Kihyun pasti mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Huh.. Ada apa denganku.." Heran Hyunwoo dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mencari Kihyun? Dia bolos sekolah.. Dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.." Kata Wonho singkat saat Hyunwoo melewatinya.

Hyunwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Wonho dengan heran.

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengatakannya?" Tanya Hyunwoo.

"Kalau menurutmu tidak penting.. Lupakan saja omonganku barusan.. Apa susahnya.." Kata Wonho sambil melenggang santai meninggalkan Hyunwoo yang masih mematung di depan kelas.

Seharian ini Hyunwoo tak begitu fokus dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Bahkan saat dosennya mengoceh di depan kelas, tidak satu pun yang masuk ke dalam otaknya yang biasanya encer itu. Dia juga sering melakukan kesalahan, seperti saat ini dia bahkan memasukkan sumpit ke dalam minumannya -mengiranya sebagai sedotan- membuat orang-orang dikafetaria itu menertawakan sikap bodohnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Son? Seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.." Celetuk temannya.

'Jatuh cinta?' Batin Hyunwoo gamang.

* * *

Hyungwon dan Kihyun sedang menonton film romantis di kamar Kihyun. Diatas kasur empuknya, Kihyun sedang memeluk toples kaca besar berisikan cemilan kesukaannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka film romantis?" Tanya Kihyun karena Hyungwon terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan film yang tengah mereka tonton.

"Eum.. Tidak juga.. Apa kau punya film yang lain?"

"Hng.. Tunggu dulu aku akan ke kamar Wonho hyung.. Dia punya banyak film.." Kata Kihyun, yang sudah bersiap menuju kamar Wonho. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. "Oh.. Junhong menelfonku.. Hyungwon a.. Bisa tidak kau saja yang ke kamar Wonho hyung? Pilih saja dvd yang mau kau tonton.." Kata Kihyun sebelum mengangkat telfon dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu.. " setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyungwon lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Kihyun.

Di kamar Wonho yang didominasi warna abu-abu itu, Hyungwon bisa mencium aroma Wonho di setiap sudutnya. Kamarnya bersih, rapi dan terlihat sangat nyaman.

Hyungwon mendekati salah satu rak tempat Wonho menyimpan DvD koleksinya. Ada berbagai macam film di sana, dan Hyungwon menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah film kartun animasi.

Saat dia berniat meninggalkan kamar itu, pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah kotak kayu yang terletak di sisi lain tempat Wonho menyimpan DvDnya. Dan tanpa sadar, Hyungwon sudah membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, suara Kihyhun membuat dia buru-buru menutup kotak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah dapat DvD nya?" Tanya Kihyun di ambang pintu.

"Eum.." Jawab Hyungwon sambil menunjukkan kaset ditangannya pada Kihyun.

"Kajja.."

Hari yang membosankan, Hyungwon dan Kihyun sama-sama merasa kebosanan yang sama. Film-film yang telah mereka tonton menyenangkan sebenarnya, tapi film yang menyenangkan itu pun tidak bisa mengusir rasa bosan yang mereka rasakan.

"Hal menyenangkan apa yang bisa kita kerjakan ya?" Gumam Kihyun malas di atas ranjangnya.

"Hm..." Hyungwon ikut bergumam malas.

"Yah yahh.. Ceritakan tentang masa lalumu.." Ucap Kihyun semangat.

"Masa.. Laluku?" Tanya Hyungwon ragu.

"Iya.. " Kihyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"K-kenapa tidak kau duluan saja.."

"Ei.. Masa laluku sangat menyedihkan mengenaskan dan ah.. Pokoknya sangat tidak asik membicarakan masa laluku... "

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Nanti saja kuceritakan.. Ceritakan punyamu dulu.." Rajuk Kihyun.

"Hm..." Hyungwon mulai menerawang langit-langit. "Aku tidak ingat semuanya.. Tapi.. Dulu aku pernah membunuh seseorang.." Sendu Hyungwon.

"Membunuh?" Mata Kihyun melebar. "Ugh.. Jangan bercanda.. Aku ini penakut.."

"Hehhehh.. " tawa Hyungwon garing. "Tidak seru ya?"

"Itu menakutkan.. Lanjutkan ceritamu.." Kata Kihyun sambil bersiap mendengar cerita Hyungwon.

"Eum.. Aku dulu pernah kecelakaan dan aku melupakan beberapa ingatanku.." Jelasnya.

"Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa?"

"Molla.. Aku tidak bisa mengingat seluruh kecelakaan itu.. " sendu Hyungwon. "Ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu.. Dan ibuku menikah lagi.." Lanjutnya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Jadi orang yang.."

"Hm.. Yang menjualku adalah ayah tiriku.." Hyungwon sedikit tersentak saat melihat mata Kihyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "H-hei.. Ada-"

"Ugh maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu menceritakannya.." Kata Kihyun dengan sangat menyesal.

"Oh.. Tak apa sungguh..." Hyungwon tersenyum lembut. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam hatinya menghangat saat ada orang yang menangis untuknya.

"Kukira aku adalah orang yang paling menderita saat orang tuaku meninggal.. Huks.. Tapi ternyata banyak yang lebih sengsara dari pada diriku.. Hiks.."

Hyungwon tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi untunglah.. Kau di sini sekarang. Wonho hyung dan Shin ahjussi adalah orang yang baik.. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu lagi..."

"Terimakasih..." Lirih Hyungwon.

"Huh?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah menangis untukku.."

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Hyungwon dan Kihyun menjadi lebih dekat. Terhitung hari ke tujuh Hyungwon tinggal di sana, dan Kihyun adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan menurutnya. Jadi dalam waktu singkat pun Hyungwon dan Kihyun sudah sangat akrab.

Terbiasa dengan kecerewetan dan sikap Kihyun yang meledak-ledak membuat Hyungwon merasa kesepian saat Kihyun tidak ada. Meskipun sudah sangat dekat dengan Kihyun tapi tidak begitu dengan Wonho.

Wonho adalah orang yang menakutkan -menurutnya-. Apalagi tatapan matanya yang seolah-olah bisa menguliti tubuh kurusnya itu. Tapi terkadang Wonho juga melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Seperti saat ini misalnya, Wonho yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sambil terpejam erat.

Sejak malam hilangnya Kihyun beberapa hari yang lalu, Wonho selalu datang ke kamarnya di malam hari. Dan dia hanya akan tidur di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hyungwon, dan keesokan paginya Wonho akan menghilang begitu saja dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Hyungwon sangat ingin bertanya pada Wonho, tapi sisi lain dari dirinya takut. Takut jika dia menanyakannya, Wonho tidak akan bersikap selembut itu lagi. Karena sejujurnya, Hyungwon sangat menikmati kehadiran Wonho di malamnya.

"Tidak tidur?" Tanya Wonho membuat Hyungwon sedikit berjingkat kaget.

Hyungwon hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Membuat Wonho kembali memeluknya erat-erat. Hyungwon sangat menyukainya, sungguh. Sampai-sampai dia takut kalau Wonho akan pergi begitu saja kalau Hyungwon membuat sedikit saja kesalahan.

"Hyungwon-ah.." Bisik Wonho tepat di samping telinganya, membuat Hyungwon sedikit meremang.

"Ne?" Jawab Hyungwon pelan.

"Menurutmu.. Aku ini orang seperti apa?"

"Eung.." Hyungwon tidak tahu maksud Wonho dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya dan jawaban seperti apa yang Wonho inginkan, dia,, tidak tau.

"Seandainya.. Aku pernah membunuh seseorang.. Bagaimana tanggapanmu?" Tambah Wonho.

"Membunuh?" Hyungwon tersenyum kecut.

Wonho sedikit tertegun melihat ekspresi Hyungwon yang seperti itu, 'Apa dia ingat semuanya?' Batin Wonho.

"Aku.. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang membunuh kekasihku.." Lirih Wonho, berharap Hyungwon tidak bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

Kihyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Kihyun tidak pernah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan seseatu yang dia inginkan -kecuali Hyunwoo tentu saja-. Kenapa? Karena dulu mendiang orang tuanya sangat memanjakan dia. Apapun yang Kihyun mau akan mereka berikan.

Meski ayahnya sibuk bekerja, tapi dia sangat menyanyangi Kihyun dan selalu menyempatkan diri menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Begitu pula dengan sang ibu, dia rela meninggalkan karir nya untuk mengurus kebutuhan Kihyun. Sempurna kan?

Tapi semenjak kedua orang tuanya pergi dan meninggalkan aset-aset berharga untuknya, hidup Kihyun berubah. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Wonho dan ayahnya menerima Kihyun dengan tangan terbuka. Dan Kihyun sangat mensyukuri itu.

Tapi Kihyun tau, dia sadar benar kalau dia tidak bisa terus bergantung pada keluarga Wonho. Jadi, dia sekarang memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Jujur saja, Hyunwoo lah yang menginspirasinya.

"Selamat datang.." Sapa Kihyun ramah pada salah satu pelanggan yang datang. "Apa yang anda pe-.." Kihyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat wajah pelanggan pertamanya.

"Yoo Kihyun.."

"Hyunwoo hyung..."

Kihyun menggerakkan kakinya gelisah membentuk pola abstrak di atas tanah. Di depannya, Hyunwoo sedang memandang Kihyun penuh tanya.

"Ugh.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Gerutu Kihyun yang bisa di dengar Hyunwoo dengan jelas.

"Jelaskan padaku.." Tegas Hyunwoo.

"Huh.. Penjelasan apa.."

"Lihat orang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara,, Yoo Kihyun-ssi.."

"U-ugh.." Takut-takut, Kihyun mendongak menatap Hyunwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku.. Bekerja di coffe shop itu.." Jawab Kihyun lirih.

"Maksudku.. Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Hyunwoo mulai jengah sepertinya, tentu saja. Kihyun menjawab dengan berbelit(?), padahal Hyunwoo sangat yakin kalau Kihyun tau apa maksudnya.

'Haruskah aku menceritakannya.. Ugh.. Bagaimana ini...' Batin Kihyun berfikir keras.

"Tidak menjawab?"

"A-aku.. Bekerja-"

"Sudahlah.. Hentikan permainan konyolmu itu.. Dan kembalilah menjadi tuan muda kaya yang manja.." Kata Hyunwoo dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

Mendengar Hyunwoo berkata seperti itu, membuat emosi Kihyun terpancing.  
"Apa hakmu melarangku bekerja?" Marahnya sambil menatap Hyunwoo dengan berani.

"Kau.. Terserah saja.. Asal kau tau.. Aku akan selalu sabar menunggumu untuk berhenti mengganggu hidupku.." Emosi Hyunwoo lalu berbalik meningalkan Kihyun sendiri.

"Berhenti? Jangan mimpi.. Jika kau menungguku untuk menyerah, maka kau akan menunggu selamanya! Dengar itu?! Son Hyunwoo brengsek!" Cerca Kihyun dengan sebutir air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Sialan.." Umpat Kihyun sebelum menutupi wajahnya yang mulai basah dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

To be Continue

220816

Yeessss chap 4 update '3')/

Nahhh gimana chapter ini? Menjawab kebingungan? Atau malah menambah kebingungan? XD hahahahahahababa

Big THANKS buat yang uda ngereview ya dearr .

yang log in.. Reviewnya uda di bales lewat pm loohhbb :o

buat yang ngga log in.. Revienya jawab sini aja XD, tapi secara tersirat *plak

ada yang ngasi saran, gimana kalo Kihyun sama Wonho aja.. Jawabannya.. Terus papi Shownu ama siapa dooonggggggg? Kesian papi kalo ditinggal Y.Y

Tapiiii tapiiiiii kapan-kapan bisa dong buat ff pairnya KiHo? Bisa bangeeettttt stay tune yaaa .

terujus buat yang gregetan sama rahsia-rahasia di sana dan di sini.. Sabar yaaa... Mistery kan lebih seru kalo terkuak secara perlahan keke 😈

terakhiiirrrr yukkkk follow ig kita monfiction for more update.. Di ig bikin drable lohhh :o

lasttt, mind to review?

Sign, Dhabum


	5. slice 5

**Warning!**

 **YAOI/BL/Boys Love**

Hyunwoo X Kihyun

Wonho X Hyungwon

and others

typo(s)/no eyd/bad plot

romance/angst/tragedy/humor(?)

.

.

Unfair Love

slice 5

- _Bahagia itu seperti apa_ _?_ _Untukku, kebahagiaan adalah tentang bagaimana menyikapi enyataan yang ada-_

 _._

 _._

Enjoy

.

.

Semakin hari Wonho semakin membuat Hyungwon bingung dengan sikapnya yang manis-pahit tidak jelas sebab dan waktunya. Terkadang dia memperlakukan Hyungwon dengan lembut, tak jarang juga dia memperlakukannya dengan kasar. membuat Hyungwon ingin bertanya, apa salahnya? kenapa Wonho begitu padanya? Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menahan agar Hyungwon tidak sampai mengucap pertanyaan itu. Takut-takut jika sikap Wonho malah akan jauh lebih buruk padanya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Kihyun penasaran saat Hyungwon tidak fokus pada sarapannya.

"Oh,, t-tidak ada,," Hyungwon sedikit kaget.

"Hm,, baiklah,," respon Kihyun acuh sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

Hening selagi menikmati sarapan di rumah ini cukup aneh bagi Hyungwon. Karena meski belum lama berada di sini, Hyungwon cukup terbiasa dengan Wonho dan Kihyun yang selal berdebat di meja makan. Ah iya benar, kemana Wonho pergi? Bahkan sarapan sudah hampir selesai, namun Wonho sama sekali tidak muncul, batin Hyungwon bertanya-tanya.

"Mencari Wonho hyung? Hari ni hari penting untuknya, jadi-"

Belum sempat Kihyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Wonho muncul dengan setelan yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Tanpa menoleh pada Kihyun dan Hyungwon yang sedang duduk di meja makan, Wonho berjalan dengan tenang melewati mereka. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan bermata sipit tampak mengekor di belakangnya.

"Jooheon-ah.. jangan biarkan dia berulah lagi,,," ucap Kihyun pada pemuda yang mengekori Wonho tadi.

"Ya tuan,," dengan sopan, pemuda sipit bernama Jooheon tadi membungkukkukan badannya dan segera pergi menyusul Wonho.

Dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan pertanyaan, Hyungwon menatap Kihyun menuntut penjelasan.

"Oh,, hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kekasihnya, biasanya Wonho hyung akan mabuk dan membuat ulah,," jelas Kihyun sambil melahap sisa sarapannya.

"O-oh,," respon Hyungwon sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi satu bagian di hatinya serasa dicubit saat mengetahui jika Wonho sudah memiliki kekasih.

* * *

Sebuket bunga arbutus sudah dia letakkan di depan sebuah guci abu yang terbuat dari marmer mahal. Dengan pandangan yang sendu, Wonho mengelus sayang selembar foto yang terpajang apik di dalamnya. Di dalam kotak krematorium itu, hanya ada sebuah Guci abu dan sebingkai foto tadi saja, tidak ada yang lainnya. Setelah menggapai sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya, Wonho meletakkan sebuah kotak bludru tepat di samping potret seorang pemuda manis yang tengah tersenyum indah.

"Maafkan aku,," lirih Wonho sambil membuka kota tadi. Yang ternyata di dalamnya adalah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu berlian kecil yang indah di tengahnya. "Bahkan perasaan ini yang sudah jelas-jelas adalah milikku tidak bisa kukendalikan,, maafkan aku,,"

Jooheon yang ada dibelakangnya hanya bisa menatap iba tuannya yang sedang menahan tangis. Dia tahu benar apa yang dilakukan tuannya kali ini tidak bisa dikatakan benar, sangat salah malah sebenarnya. Karena sesungguhnya hal yang sedang direncanakan oleh tuannya malah akan menggoes luka lain yang mungkin saja malah lebih dalam.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, bahkan Jooheon sampai tidak menadari jika Wonho sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah sadar, Jooheon buru-buru menyusul Wonho dan menyampaikan apa yang sudah dipikirkannya selama ini, ya,, dia harus menyampaikannya.

Wonho sudah hampir memasuki mobil saat Jooheon menegurnya.

"Hyung.."

Wonho menoleh dengan cepat, tidak biasanya pemuda itu memanggilnya hyung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonho setelah menutup pintu mobil yang tadinya terbuka.

"Ayo kita hentikan semua ini,," serius Jooheon.

Tidak ada balasan, Wonho hanya menatap Jooheon dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Seoul, jadi kau-"

"Ya Lee Jooheon!" potong Wonho dengan nada tinggi.

Jooheon hanya diam, menatap Wonho dengan pandangan yakin. Mengatakan tanpa kata-kata kalau dia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya.

"Sudah lebih dari cukup yang kau lakukan untukku dan untuk Minhyuk hyung selama ini.."

"Tidak-tidak,, kita sudah hampir selesai dan bisa membalaskan-"

"Apa kau yakin itu yang diinginkan Minhyuk hyung? Ayolah, kau kenal dia melebihi siapapun,, Dan kau pasti tau kalau kita melakukan kesalahan kan?" Jooheon buru-buru memotong kalimat Wonho. "Dulu kita merencanakan ini saat masih terluka Hyung,, dan ini sudah satu tahun sejak luka itu,, Jadi,, kurasa sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri kebodohan ini,,"

Wonho diam, perkataan Jooheon seolah membuatnya tenggelam dan membuatnya susah bernafas. Benar, apa ini yang Minhyuk inginkan? Tentu saja bukan, berbagi perasaan dengan pemuda itu selama bertahun-tahun membuat Wonho menyadari sebaik apa pemuda bermarga Lee itu. Sekecewa apa dia padanya yang telah menyeret adik kesayangan pemuda itu pada rencana rendahan seperti ini.

"Aku juga tau kalau perlahan, pemuda Chae itu menempati tempat Minhyuk hyung dulu.." lirih Jooheon, ada sedikit luapan emosi di sana.

Wonho sedikit menegang. 'Hyungwon,, menggantikan Minhyuk,,' batinnya. "Jangan gila..!" bantahnya.

* * *

Wonho berjalan lesu dengan fokus yang mengambang. Selama ini batinnya selalu berdebat 'salah-benar' tentang rencananya, dan berapa kalipun dia mencoba berfikir logis hasilnya mengatakan kalau dia salah. Tapi entah kenapa Wonho selalu mencoba melawan fakta itu meski sebenarnya dia tahu, tapi perkataan Jooheon semakin menguatkan hasil dari fikiran logisnya.

"Tidak.. aku melakukan ini untuk mencapai kebahagiaan.." lirih Wonho memantapkan hatinya. 'Bahagia seperti apa? Kebahagiaan siapa?' Wonho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat hatinya seolah menjawab apa yang baru saja dia katakan. 'Sebenarnya,, kebahagiann itu seperti apa?'

Wonho terus saja berjalan dengan tidak fokus, berkali-kali bahunya bertubrukan dengan pejalan kaki lain yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Berkali-kali pula Wonho mendapat umpatan sial dari orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya.

Sadar-sadar, hari sudah gelap. Setelah menilik sebentar pada jam tangan mahal di pergelangan tangannya, Wonho mendecih pelan saat melihat jarumnya menunjuk angga tujuh. Menoleh kebelakang, dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ah benar, Jooheon sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja denganya lagi.

"Maafkan aku hyung, sudah lebih dari cukup yang kau berikan padaku,, sekarang aku sudah bisa melakukan apapun,, jangan lagi menimbun rasa bersalahmu padaku,, berbahagialah,, Minhyuk hyung juga pasti menginginkan kebahagiaanmu. " kata-kata Jooheon masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya.

"Bahagia?"

Wonho berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, rumahnya. Begitu Wonho melenggng memasuki rumah mewahnya, banyak pasang mata yang menatap penuh tanya padanya. 'Kenapa penampilan tuan muda sekacau itu?' kurang lebih seperti ituah arti tatapan mereka, dan Wonhopun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Dengan santai, dia menaiki tangga berniat masuk ke kamarnya dan menyelesaikan segala kekacauan di tubuhnya.

"Wonho-hyung?"

Wonho sontak menoleh saat suara halus itu mengusik pendengarannya. Di depannya, Hyungwon sdang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tidak berniat protes sama sekali saat pemuda kurus itu menyeretnya dan mendudukkan Wonho di atas kasur empuk double size-nya. Wonho hanya bisa meringis pelan saat Hyungwon menyapukan kapas yang sudah dibasahi antiseptik pada bagian sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Hyungwon pelan.

"Hanya perkelahian kecil dengan pemabuk di pinggir jalan tadi.." Jawab Wonho sambil mengamati wajah mulus Hyungwon.

Setelah itu hening, tidak satupun dari mereka berniat membuka percakapan. Hanya Hyungwon yang meringis seolah merasa perih saat melihat Wonho yang kesakitan karena lukanya yang sedang dirawat.

"Kemana Kihyun?" tanya Wonho.

"Dia sedang pergi bekerja paruh waktu.." jawab Hyungwon pelan masih fokus pada luka Wonho.

"Hyungwon-ah,,"

"Eum?"

"Bahagia itu,,, seperti apa?"

"Bahagia ya? Eum,, " Hyungwon berfikir sebentar, "Untukku, kebahagiaan adalah tentang bagaimana menyikapi kenyataan yang ada,," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Menyikapi kenyataan yang ada.." lirih Wonho.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Hyungwon yang tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Wonho barusan.

"Tidak.. lupakan saja.."

"O-ohh.. b-baiklah,, kalau begitu aku pergi du-"

"Malam ini,, tetaplah di sini,," Kata Wonho sambil menahan pergelngan tangan Hyungwon.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Wonho merasa heran saat Kihyun tidak ada di meja makan untuk sarapan. Padahal, setaunya Kihyun tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan buatan Kim ahjumma yang menurutkan sangat enak bahkan melebihi rasa masakan mendiang ibunya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan sarapan Kihyun ke kamarnya.." kata Hyungwon yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Wonho.

Mendengar itu, Wonho hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dan setelahnya berniat untuk elihat kamar Kihyun. Di atas kasur berwarna biru terang itu, Wonho bisa melihat gumpalan besar yang di dalamnya berisi Kihyun, onho yakin itu.

"Hei,," Wonho mengguncangkan gumpalan besar itu, "Kihyun-ah,, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kihyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut.

"Hyung,," kata Kihyun dengan suara seraknya. "Kupikir aku tidak baik-baik saja,, tenggorokanku sakit.." Adunya pada Wonho.

Mendengar itu, Wonho lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di atas kening Kihyun. "Kau memang sedikit demam sepertinya,,"

"Benarkan-benarkan? Aku pasti terlalu capek bekerja,," Adu Kihyun agi.

"Makannya kan? Sudah kubilang tidak usang bekerja paruh waktu,," timpal Wonho.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Hyunwoo kalau aku bukan anak manja.." lirih Kihyun sendu.

"Arraseo,, terserah kau saja,,"

"Hyung,,,,"

"Apa?" tanya Wonh malas.

"Katakan pada Moon sonsaengnim kalau aku sakit,, jadi tidak isa sekolah hari ini,,,, yaaaaa" mohon Kihyun dengan wajah lucunya.

"Kenapa tidak bolos saja seperti biasanya?"

"Yahh.. karena aku sudah sering membolos,, pointku sudah banyak,, yaaaaaa" melasnya.

"Baiklah,, sekali saja,,"

"Yeeeyyy!" Kihyun memekik senang sambil menghambur dalam pelukan Wonho. "Aku mencintaimu!"

"Ya ya,, aku juga mencintaimu.." balas Wonho sambil menepuk kepala Kihyun pelan.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Ya ya,, aku juga mencintaimu.."

Hyungwon sedikit terkejut mendengar percakapan Kihyun dan Wonho. Lalu setelah sadar, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Apasih yang aku pikirnya,,"

Setelah itu, Hyungwon memutuskan untuk membawa masuk nampan berisikan sarapan Kihyun ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

to be Continue

100916

Weww,, halloh teman-tean,, long tma no see

Udah lama bangetya ngga update DX

Maafkaaaaaaannn

Minggu ini awal masuk kuliah sih yaaa,, jadi agak terkejut gitu karena hampir tiga bulan nganggur gabut eh tiba-tiba udah massuk kuliah aja dan mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai jenis macam kelmpokan DX

Makasih banyak buat yng uda ngerevew chapter 1234 :D, jangan khawatir buat yang ngga log in an reviewnya ngga masuk,, reviewnya dikirim ke email kok. Jadi Dhabum baca juga itu loohhhhh. Jangan bosen-bosen review ya kakak kakak sayaaaaaannnnggg. Karena review dari kalian itu bener-bener bikin terharu.

Hahha,, uh,, agak gimana gitu rasanya waktu lihat statistiknya waktu liat angka viewer yang mencapai ratusan,, tapi ngga imbang sama yang ngereview,, jujur sih,, itu salah satu faktor yang bikin males update .-.v

Hahahaaaaaa,, nulis itu susah lohhh,, bener deh,, meski hasilnya cuma kayak gitu-gitu aja,, beneran deh susah,, masak review buat ngasih semangat aja ngga mau sih,, :\

Kan sebagai penulis pengen tau tuh,, gimana respon readernya? mereka suka apa engga? gitu kan pengen tau juga kita :\

Udah sih gitu aja, maaf ya jadi rada Curcol gitu DX

Tapi beneran deh,, kalo statistik chapter ini kayak sebelum-sebelumnya (yang baca banyak, yang review sedikit) jujur aja, jadi males ngelanjutin DX

Udah ah ya,, maaf kalo jadinya receh banget XD

Yang log in review bales dm yah :D

39

Sign,

DhaBum


End file.
